


Punch In The Heart

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Drugs, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Overdosing, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Noel notices that Liam's pupils are pinpricks and that he is walking as if his body is too heavy to carry. He's moving slow and Noel is worried his brother is going to overdose.





	Punch In The Heart

Noel looked up from writing a new song and made eye contact with Liam, who'd just been on the phone. Liam's eyes were pin pricks and he was moving as if his body was too heavy to carry. Both of them used drugs, but Liam looked like he'd had too much, or that what he'd had wasn't pure.

"Liam, you all right, you look like you could pass out on your feet." Noel expressed his concern, as he stood up, and went to his brother.

"When was the last time you shot up, and what else have ya had?" Noel asked. Liam pushed him, his mood turning aggressive out of nowhere. 

"Fuckin hell, Liam, don't you push me. I know you're fucked up, but DON'T be pushing me round." Noel's voice was now raised, but he wasn't angry for long, as he was too worried.

"Come, sit down and watch telly with me. You need to stay awake, you've had too much, I can tell." Noel sat on the sofa and patted a place beside him.

"I'm fine, Noel, why you gotta ruin everything, even this. I just want to relax on the bed and just feel." Liam argued.

"You're gonna fall asleep and feel dead if you don't watch yourself! Did you use our regular guy?" Noel questioned.

"No, a friend of a friend told me about this other guy and I got a better deal." Liam crossed his arms almost as if in slow motion and grinned.

"You stupid fuck! We only buy from our guy cos he is trustworthy and worth the extra quid. Jesus!" Noel got up and began to pace.

"Is there more of this shit?" Noel asked, a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, it's in one of the bathroom drawers." He thought Noel wanted to try some as well, and followed behind. Noel went through the drawers and found the bag. Immediately Noel dumped the entire thing in the toilet, Liam screaming and pulling on his brothers shoulders. When the bag was empty, he flushed it, and stood up. 

"Promise me that you will only buy from our dealer, PROMISE ME!" Noel pressed Liam against the bathroom wall to let him know he was serious.

"Y-yeah, all right." Liam promised, Noel would make sure to remind him when he wasn't high. He was still afraid of his brother falling asleep, and not waking up as time had passed and he was still very much out of it.

"Come watch telly, Liam, gotta keep you awake. I can watch you, and if you start to nod off, wake you up." Noel was not giving Liam a choice, and the last thing Liam wanted was to be shouted at, he went along with his brother and they sat on the sofa.

As it got later and later, both brothers started nodding off. Noel slapped his face and then Liam's until he opened his eyes. Then, he remembered to ask his brother if he had taken anything else besides the heroin.

"Benzos, they always make me feel nice and calm." He sighed and then nodded off.

"Fucking bastard, those are both downers, no wonder you are like this. I love you Liam but you are a bleeding idiot sometimes and this is one of those times!" Noel didn't even know if Liam could hear him, so he slapped his cheeks again. 

Liam went limp and Noels eyes were like saucers. "OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T" Noel shouted when he realized his brother wasn't breathing. Adrenaline rushed through Noel and he picked up Liam and lay him on the floor so he could do CPR. There was no time to panic, only time to save Liam.

Noel began CPR, and after awhile, he worried his brother really had over dosed. After five minutes he stopped, not wanting his brother to wake up and be brain damaged or worse. He lay his head on Liam's chest and began to sob. It was Liam's stupidity that got him in this predicament, but the fact that Noel couldn't even save him, tore right through him.

Frustrated, he punched Liam in the heart with a sob. Liam gasped and opened his eyes. Noel put a hand on Liam's chest and took his pulse. Punching his brother in the heart must have done the trick.

"What happened." Liam asked, looking side to side. "Why am I on the floor?" He tried to get up, but Noel pinned him down. 

"YOU WERE FUCKIN DEAD, LIAM. FUCKIN DEAD!" Noel had to say it twice just to believe it.

"I what?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"You died and I gave you CPR, then I got pissed and punched you in the heart. That brought you back, a thank you, would be nice." Noel stated.

Liam wrinkled up his face, he no longer seemed drugged, and Noel was gonna be on him like wet shit to make sure this didn't happen again.

"Thank you for punching me in the heart and saving my life, now can I get up?' Liam asked.

Noel got up and took his brother's hands to help him up, then brought him back to the bedroom. 

"It's late, so just relax and let me undress you." Noel was showing his loving side, and Liam thought about almost dying more often. 

Stripped down to nothing, Noel ran his fingers through Liam's hair and just stroked it. He then moved in for a kiss, which turned into deep wet hungry kisses. Noel still had tears in the corners of his eyes, and would probably remain traumatized for awhile. Touching Liam's warm flesh certainly helped. 

Getting off of the bed, Noel stripped down and lay down next to Liam kissing him more, and shifting his hips so that his cock caught friction against Liam's thigh. Both of them gasping, there was an urgency shared between them. Liam was alive, Noel wanted feel his warm body intertwined with his. 

"Fuck, Noel, I am more alive now than I think I have ever been." Liam stated, looking into his brother's eyes.

"Wait until I'm shagging you." This was Noel's first time smiling since bringing Liam to bed, and he felt an enormous weight lift from his shoulders. 

Grabbing the lotion, Noel fingered him, and then lubed himself up. He was rock hard, and knew the adrenaline would only make taking his brother that much better. 

Noel impaled his brother, throwing his head back and letting out a grunt. Liam grabbed the sides of the bed as he whispered, "Yes."

Running his hands over Liam's chest, he began to thrust his hips, moving his cock deep inside his brother, causing him to cry out. Both felt more alive than they had in a long time, and it made the pleasure shared between them so intense, that it felt like shock waves when their orgasms came.

Noel came first crying out louder than he ever had as he filled his brother with his hot seed, his breathing was so rough, that eventually he could hardly speak. Liam feeling Noel, tensed up and then relaxed as he painted his chest with white spurts of his own hot come. 

Noel ran a finger through it, and fed it to his brother who eagerly accepted it, sucking on his brother's finger. Noel removed his cock and lay next to Liam. He said something he rarely said, but if there was a time, this was it.

"I love you, you fucker." Noel said, simply.

Liam knew this was the best he could get and smiled.

"Love you, thank you for not letting me die."


End file.
